He is Beautiful
by myparadisepalace
Summary: Just some smut I wrote at one in the morning. Reigisa. Don't like don't read.


"Rei-chan, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, pulling on Rei's arm. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Nagisa, if we're going to study together we can just go my place. It's closer to the station anyway," Rei responded as he stepped off the train. If Nagisa wanted to study with him it would be much easier to go to his place. Looking down at Nagisa, Rei notice a sly grin on his face.

"But Rei-chan, my parents aren't home," the boy said, almost pouting. _Oh._ Rei pushed up his glasses and attempted to cover the blush that was quickly spreading over his face.

"And when will your parents be coming back?"

"Oh, not for another week." _Shit._ "So are you going to come over?" Nagisa asked with puppy dog eyes. _Like hell he was going to say no to those eyes._

"I guess that would be fine," he answered as calmly as he could.

"Yay! Rei-chan is coming over!" Nagisa leapt in joy.

As soon as the door closed Rei had Nagisa pinned to the wall, kissing him in desperation. It had been weeks since the last they had been so intimate with each other. Both had been so busy with school and running the swim team they barely had time to give each other a peck on the lips; save for the few occasional make out sessions in the third floor storage closet.

Rei's hands were starting up Nagisa's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. As soon as the shirt was off, his hands began to roam all over Nagisa's chest and his lips found their way to the blonds' neck. Rei began sucking and biting in attempt to mark Nagisa as his. Rei was content in hearing the moans that were coming from the other as his hands began travelling towards Nagisa's hips and his lips moved down to the boy's collar bone.

"Rei- Rei-chan… bed…room," Nagisa was already a mess. Rei, in response to Nagisa's demand, forced the blonds' legs around his waist and connected their lips again. He stumbled up the stairs and into Nagisa's bedroom and gently placed Nagisa on the bed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and crawled back on top Nagisa.

His lips began traveling down Nagisa's torso, sucking and biting the most sensitive places he could find. The noises Nagisa was making made him go faster and soon his tongue was tracing Nagisa's waist line. Nagisa let out a hiss and thrust upward, the bulge in his pants completely obvious. Rei slowly took off his on pants so he was left only in his boxers, and began removing Nagisa's. Both down to only their underwear and both of them hard, connected their lips again.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa moaned, breaking the kiss. "I want you in me… _now_." Rei was in no position to refuse his lover and quickly removed underwear from both of them. He couldn't help but stare at Nagisa. He was beautiful. He was perfect. _He is mine._

Rei reached for the lube he knew was kept under the bed and covered his fingers in it. He spread Nagisa's legs and placed his first finger in the tight hole. Nagisa hissed and moaned with pleasure as Rei move his finger around before adding another.

"Rei… Rei… please… I want- ahhn!" Nagisa was cut off as Rei added a third finger. "Rei, please! I want your dick in me! Fu- fuck me, please!" Rei immediately pulled his fingers out of Nagisa's still tight ass which caused the boy to hiss in pain.

Rei quickly covered his length with lube and settled himself outside Nagisa's entrance. He slowly pushed himself into Nagisa until the head was completely inside him.

"Rei, please," and that's all it took. Rei slammed himself inside Nagisa, who's back arched at the impacted. He could see tears about to fall from the boy's beautiful pink eyes and began to thrust fast into Nagisa. Nagisa quickly became a mewling mess and yelled out every time his prostate was hit. Rei was afraid the neighbors would hear them if Nagisa got any louder.

Soon each thrust was faster than the last and both were close to their climax. Nagisa began to fist himself to speed it up.

"Rei- Rei… I'm so… close- aagnn!" Nagisa came over both their chests and Rei couldn't think of anything more beautiful. He began to thrust harder and it was longer before he reached his climax and Nagisa was filled with his seed.

He kissed Nagisa before collapsing next to him, pulling Nagisa to his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Nagisa rolled on top of Rei's chest and kissed his cheek.

"I'm topping for round 2."

 _Hey guys! This is just something I decided to write at one in the morning. I'm sorry if it's absolute crap since it's kind of the first smut I wrote. Hopefully it's not too bad. Please let me know what you think and maybe I'll write round 2!_


End file.
